


If You'll Have Me

by TheNumberFour



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A better reality than the one we got, Baby Allura, F/M, Kinda like Love Story by Taylor Swift, Kinda like the Swan Princess, No spoilers for S8 in this fic, Started because of fluff finished because of SPITE, baby lotor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFour/pseuds/TheNumberFour
Summary: Allura and Lotor grow up together.





	If You'll Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, so I started this FOREVER ago and now that we have baby Lotor (at what cost though?) and I was inspired to finish it! Hope you all enjoy my take on young Lotura.

Their story begins as children.

Allura enters the world on the planet Altea. Her mother’s labor is rather quick, and the rituals the Altean priestesses perform soothe Melenor’s pain so the birth is easy. Alfor had asked Zarkon to be her second guardian, diopatrel in Altean, whose duty it was to care for the child if anything was to happen to her parents. It was a position typically reserved for a man’s brother, but Zarkon was the closest thing Alfor had to one. Zarkon was overjoyed by the request, insisting that Allura call him “Uncle” despite the little princess’s inability to speak. There is celebration, first on Altea, and then on Daibazaal, to welcome the young princess to the imperial family.

Lotor is born on Daibazaal a few decaphoebs later. Honerva’s labor is long, and she practically wails loud enough to be heard all the way from Altea. The medicine the Galran medics have on hand is lethal to Alteans, so there is no anesthesia for the poor Altean woman, and potentially the halfling child. Of course Lotor chooses to arrive when the emperor and empress are away from the palace, where they’d already made the proper preparations. Instead, her water breaks several quintants early on a trip to a military base on the other side of the planet. Luckily, Alfor, summoned by a frantic Zarkon, arrives in time to bring Altean healers to coach her through the end of it and repair the wounds the infant’s fledgling claws had inflicted.

After all is said and done, Honerva rests, her hand cradled in Zarkon’s and Lotor nestled in the crook of her arm. For all the wailing he’d done when he first arrived, he sleeps peacefully.

Melenor and Allura arrive on Daibazaal a quintant later. The princess toddles away from her mother and father and over to the crib the Altean monarchs had gifted to the infant prince. “Wan play!” She cries gleefully, pointing to swaddled and sleeping purple child.

“Lotor’s a little too young to be playing now, darling.” Alfor says, scooping her up and bouncing her on his knee. “Perhaps when you’re older.”

 

* * *

 

Allura’s attitude changes once Lotor is old enough to speak. She finds him coarse and unpleasant. He likes to play fight and pull her hair and he tends to break her dolls if he ever deigns to do the gentler activity she suggests.

She appreciates his love for reading, and when his nose is in a book, Allura’s possessions remain safe. However he tends to snatch whatever she wants to read right out of her hands. And the toothy grin the boy gives when he doesn’t mark her page before flipping to the beginning of the tome sends her into a rage. She counts to ten, then decides to find Melenor.

Her mother tells her it’s because he’s Galra. Their culture is heavily based around battle, and as a young boy, that is the aspect about it that speaks most to him.

This piques Allura’s interest. She hadn’t yet learned about Galran culture, but her father had given her several lessons on diplomacy. Perhaps it was insensitive of _her_ that she was trying to minimize an integral part of his culture.

Allura subsequently goes to Alfor to try to advance her swordfighting training. Alfor wanted to begin when she was a bit older, but Allura manages to sweet-talk her father into starting as soon as possible. She wanted to be able to hold her own against Lotor, so that she could honor the ways of the Galra instead of disrespecting them as she often unintentionally did.

The next time the Galran imperial family visits, Allura is ready. Lotor gives her another challenge.

“You just keep turning me down because you know I’ll win.” The boy says arrogantly. Honerva gives him a gentle, but warning cuff on the ear, reminding him of his manners. Allura smiles primly, smoothing her skirts.

“Perhaps I’m turning you down because I don’t want your feelings to be hurt when I crush you.” This causes Zarkon to let out an impressed whistle, while Alfor chuckles.

Their parents sit in the shade in the courtyard while the battle begins. Allura is still in her gown, and Lotor snorts at it.

“You’re not going to change?” Allura simply shakes her head. Instead of giving him any satisfaction by showing doubt in her decisions, she chooses to bow to him instead.

She notes the offensive stance he takes and counters with a defensive one that Alfor had taught her to fend off particularly aggressive attackers. Alfor nods from where he sits in the shade, and Allura catches the gesture out of the corner of her eye. Lotor is a diligent soldier, it seems, and begins the battle by taking advantage of Allura’s distraction in that moment.

He rushes her with speed she hadn’t expected. She manages to get her sword up to block his, but stumbles back a few feet from the impact. The smaller boy is much stronger than she anticipated, but Allura knows she can match his strength easily.

He jabs at her stomach and lets out a growl when Allura all but dances out of the way, skirts twirling. She takes the frustrated pause as an opportunity to strike, but he parries her blow. Her eyes search, looking for an opening, an imperfection in his stance, but find nothing. His technique is impeccable. Allura isn’t sure she can beat him physically, even with the size advantage. Mentally, though, she knows she stands a chance. She attempts to feint right, then strike left. Lotor is prepared, and dodges.

What he neglects to remember, though, is her skirt. In his evasion of her attack, he sidesteps, placing his foot down in a spot where empty space usually exists around his typical sparring partners. Instead his boot lands on the hem of her dress. Allura is jerked to the side as Lotor’s feet tangle in her dress and they tumble to the ground together.

When their parents to rush over to assess the damage, they find Allura on top, straddling Lotor with her wooden blade to the purple skin of the boy’s throat. The tip of Lotor’s sword was pointed in the opposite direction, hovering directly over Allura’s heart.

A draw.

Allura vows that from then on, she won’t even allow him that much of a victory. Little does she know that Lotor has sworn the same promise in his own mind.

 

* * *

 

Though Allura was older than Lotor, she matured slightly slower than the Galran Prince. After a few phoebs without visiting, Zarkon and Honerva arrive on Altea with Lotor in tow.

When Allura straightens up after her usual greeting curtsy, she notices just how tall Lotor had gotten. He stands about a half a head taller than her. His hair is longer now, about shoulder length, and she tries hard not to notice the sharpening of his jawline. She certainly couldn’t recall him possessing _that_ before.

This boy, who had once irritated her to no end had grown into a young man, and a handsome one at that. Meanwhile, she is still a gawky girl of sixteen, a flower only just blooming. Allura ducks her head after realizing how pink her cheeks are getting. She’d never hear the end of it from Lotor if he noticed.

Their parents walk ahead, chattering away to each other. Lotor offers an arm to Allura, but instead of wrapping her fingers around the crook of it, she squints at the gesture.

“Who are you and what have you done with Lotor?” She says, half-joking.

He snorts, showing Allura that the boy she’d known is somewhere within the man who stands before her.

“I’ve had some etiquette lessons.” His voice is no longer high-pitched and whiny. Instead, a dulcet, silky tenor is what sounds from his lips. He lifts his arm a bit, trying to persuade her to take it, and she relents, curling her fingers around his upper forearm near the crook of his elbow.

He even smells better. As a child, she’d likened his odor to that of a wet dog, but now he smells of Galra spice and soap.

They walk in silence for a while, listening to their parents trade stories from their time away from each other.

“And what of you?” Lotor asks. “I’ve heard much about King Alfor’s escapades in the last few decaphoebs, but how have you fared?”

Allura is still unused to his voice, and gives a start of surprise at the suddenness of his question. “Oh, I’ve been fine. Much of the same. Father taught me how to fly a ship and says I’m a rather talented pilot.”

“Perhaps we should have a race one of these days.” Lotor said.

Allura giggles. “Still making everything into a competition, I see.”

“What can I say? I’m a prideful prince of a prideful race.” He grins and she notes the sharp points his canines come to. Maybe Lotor’s personality hadn’t changed as much as his manners and appearance had. Allura’s surprised when she realizes that she may not be as upset by that fact as she originally believed.

This visit is different from the ones Allura used to dread. Instead, she finds that she enjoys talking to him. They are nearly inseparable once the conversation begins. They walk in the gardens and through the halls together, all while chattering away amiably, and it feels like Allura is meeting Lotor for the first time.

The only time they sit in companionable silence is when they take time to relax and read in the great library.

He is informed about a variety of Altean political issues and holds similar stances to her own. They each soon discover that the other is learning about Altean alchemy, Allura from Alfor and Lotor from Honerva.

“I must show you the project Father has me working on! He recently found the remnants of a comet on an expedition and the material is absolutely extraordinary!” Allura gushed, grabbing him by the hand before she could even consider what she was doing.

The gesture is intimate as far as intergalactic etiquette is concerned, and it causes Lotor to blush, though Allura doesn’t see. She’s too excited about her alchemy work to realize.

When they get closer, she begins to move more furtively, peeking around corners before taking her turns.

“Something wrong?” He whispers.

She pauses, releasing his hand and turning back to face him. “Well… I’m not _technically_ allowed in the lab on my own.” She bites her lip, a bit embarrassed. “I sneak down all the time, though so I do know how to avoid being caught.”

“Lead the way.” He replies. She takes his wrist this time, face heating when she realizes she’d been holding his hand most of the time they’d been walking.

They arrive at the lab and Allura looks back at Lotor to see the awe that graces his features. The prince and princess stride over to a computer monitor seated in front of a glass tube. A hunk of porous rock sits inside, looking a bit unimpressive. Lotor frowns.

“Wait a moment before you go mocking my comet fragment, Lotor.” Allura says teasingly, grinning at the prince. She inhales deeply, places her hand on the tank, and closes her eyes.

The glow penetrates her eyelids and she smiles at the warmth of the light and energy. When her eyes open, the metal is now in the form of a juniberry blossom, exactly how she’d seen it in her mind’s eye.

She looks over to Lotor to see his mouth agape, his eyes wide with wonder, but not at her talents; at _her_. And then Allura notices something else. His face. His Altean marks, inherited from Honerva, are glowing a bright white.

“Your marks…” he says, reaching out to brush her cheekbone. And out of the corner of her eye she can see the white glow of her own markings.

And as long as they have this, Allura thinks, she doesn’t care so much about besting the Galra prince.

 

* * *

 

They meet next a few phoebs later on a diplomatic mission to Olkarion. Alfor led her to believe that she’d be meeting with Zarkon for this, but instead she finds herself face-to-face with Lotor at the banquet the Olkarions had thrown for their arrival.

He’s even taller than he was when they’d met last, if that was even possible.

“Prince Lotor! It’s good to see you again!” She says as she rises from her traditional curtsy. And when she looks upon his handsome face she sees that his cheeks are tinted an even deeper purple, save for the lavender Altean marks she remembers so fondly. His eyes are wide as they take in her appearance, and she wonders if they’d always been such a lovely color of blue.

“And you as well, Princess Allura.” He says, lowering into a sweeping bow.

“Where is the emperor?” Allura asks, taking the arm Lotor offers her as the Olkari guards lead them to the banquet hall that’s been prepared. “I was led to believe that he would be meeting me here.”

Lotor quirks an eyebrow and purses his lips in a frown.

“Funny, I was told that I’d be meeting with _your_ father.”

They try to puzzle it out in silence for the duration of their walk. Why would their fathers lie to them about this? Allura’s disdain for Lotor had faded long ago. Now, she feels he is more like a brother to her. They are familiar enough at this point, and she trusts him. Not nearly as much as her father trusts Zarkon, but surely they could reach that level of camaraderie with time. The future of their planets counted on it.

“No matter,” Lotor says, breaking the silence, “it is wonderful to see you again, Allura.” Her heart gives an excited little flutter at the sound of her name rolling off his tongue, though she doesn’t quite know _why._ He’s handsome to be sure, with a strong jaw, silken white hair just as long as her own, and piercing cobalt eyes. And his _ears_. She certainly could appreciate a good set of ears.

But this is _Lotor._ The same boy who challenged her to spar when they were children, the same boy who muddied and tore the hems of her skirts when he trod on them so carelessly. But, she notes as her cheeks heat, he is no longer a boy. He is most assuredly a _man_.

She clears her throat, realizing she’s probably been ogling him, “Likewise, Prince Lotor.”

They reach the banquet hall and Allura drools quite inelegantly at the feast the Olkari have spread out for them. She sees several traditional Altean dishes, set down next to what she assumed were staple courses in Galra feasts as well as their own Olkari cuisine.

Her stomach growls quite audibly when the aroma of the food hits her nose. Lotor looks down at her with a teasing grin. She tries and fails to shoot him a withering glare. It’s difficult for her to hold back her own snort of amusement, especially when a twin sound emanates from behind Lotor’s armor.

“It’s been a long journey, I suppose.” Allura giggles, releasing his arm to take her assigned seat. Lotor is seated directly across from her.

Allura chatters with her Olkari neighbor, complimenting her tunic and commenting on the balmy climate on the planet.

“It’s quite lovely here. It makes me worry that I overdressed!” Allura exclaims, and her conversation partner let’s out an amused chuckle.

“Don’t be ridiculous, dear.” Ryner, Allura later learns, replies. “You look lovely as ever.”

Ryner subtly points over to Lotor with her fork, “The prince sure seems to think so.” Allura’s gaze follows in that direction, where she sees Lotor’s head turning away from her direction to speak to his own neighbor, violet blush tinging lavender cheeks.

It’s Allura’s turn to blush now.

“No, no, that’s ridiculous.” Allura says, a little nervous though she masks it with a polite laugh.

Ryner simply smiles knowingly and continues to eat her meal.

 

Allura can’t seem to get comfortable in her bed. It’s nothing about the bed itself; the Olkari design is unparalleled, as usual. She just can’t sleep despite her exhaustion from her travels combined with the day’s events. So she goes for a walk.

The weather is hot enough for her to go out in her nightgown and slippers. She knows it’s improper, but she can’t help but want to enjoy the warm breeze on her skin.

Olkarion is slightly warmer than Altea, and a bit more humid, and Allura can’t help but feel at-ease here. It feels like a beach vacation to her, like the ones her family goes on occasionally.

She comes to a balcony and rests her elbows on it, looking out over the brightly lit city below her.

A quiet shuffle sounds from behind her after a few dobashes of peaceful silence and she spins, ready to defeat any assailant that might try to underestimate her.

Lotor blinks back, the yellow of his sclerae glowing in the dim light and overpowering the blue of his irises. He’s wearing loose pants and a tunic. She isn’t the only one walking around in her nightclothes, it seems.

“Stand down, I only mean to keep you company.” She has already relaxed once she learns that he is the intruder, but lowers her shoulders even more.

“I can’t sleep either.” He continues. “Something about this city… makes me want to join their pursuit of knowledge and abandon my duties. It’s rather inspiring.”

She smiles at the sentiment. His passion about the universe was a pure force that she couldn’t help but succumb to.

“I understand what you mean.” She says. “The Olkari are people of great strength and resilience. I admire how their resourcefulness has yielded such a thriving society. It truly is a sight to behold.”

She looks up at Lotor to see him watching her. He smiles softly.

“I… must confess something, Allura.” He said. “I was looking forward to meeting your father here for this trip, but I am actually happier to be able to see you again.”

A warmth spreads through Allura’s chest at this. His eyes glow, but as she looks deeper she can see the glimmer of the city lights illuminating the cobalt. His eyes look like the night sky and Allura is simply bewitched by them.

“And to be honest,” he continues, “I don’t entirely know what I’m doing yet. I know you’re learning as well. I’m relieved that we can figure it all out together.” Allura giggles at this. She agrees, of course. She was hoping learning a bit from Zarkon would help her find her own path as a diplomat. She had to admit, Lotor’s presence was calming. Their past discussions helped clear her mind and organize her thoughts, and was invaluable to diplomatic missions like this one. She opens her mouth to agree, to tell him that his presence has a similar effect on her.

“And… erm… one last thing.” His features suddenly changed. She could see the outline of his marks once more. He was _blushing._ “I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable in any way but I feared that if I chose not to tell you now that someone else might. You look… absolutely enchanting tonight, Allura.” And the way he says it makes her heart sing. He _means_ it, and he wants her to know that he thinks she’s beautiful. Allura’s cheeks redden when she realizes that she doesn’t have anything to respond with. Her thoughts are a jumble of his words, his eyes, his scent wafting toward her on the night breeze, _him._

And out of pure instinct and little rationalization, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. She’s so much shorter than him that it lands a bit closer to his jaw. He stiffens in surprise.

“Thank you, Lotor.” She whispers, gazing up at him. He’s still frozen, mouth agape. She turns to leave, but pauses before saying, “And, for the record, you look enchanting as well.”

Allura hurries back to her chambers, slightly embarrassed but entirely giddy. She sighs dreamily upon entering her room and collapses on her bed, smiling as sleep overtakes her.

 

She wakes to a pinging on the holo screen beside her bed and rushes to make herself presentable. It’s her mother. When Melenor’s face appears on the screen, she seems to be biting back a smile.

“I hope your trip is treating you well, dear. How is everything faring?”

Allura remembers her exchange with Lotor last night and bites her lip, trying to quell the excitement blooming in her chest. “It’s nice here, mother. Lovely weather, wonderful people… I look forward to learning even more about this place.”

“And what of Prince Lotor?”

Allura’s face reddens. “He is well. He’s rather taken with Olkarion. He’s interested in studying a bit more about their technology, it seems, and he –” Melenor’s smile broadens, but Allura freezes with a dawning realization. Her mother should not know that Lotor is here. Allura was supposed to be meeting with Emperor Zarkon. Unless her parents had conspired against her to trick her.

“You _knew_?” Allura says, frowning. “Why would you keep it from me?”

Melenor sighs. “I don’t believe the reason would please you, dear daughter.” And that tells Allura all she needed to know. At twenty-five, she was being encouraged to find a suitor.

Allura is stubborn, and the more her parents had pushed her to marry, the more she’d shied away from the prospect.

“ _Mother!”_ Allura protests.

“He is quite handsome, is he not? I’d daresay his jawline could cut Balmeran crystals.” Allura’s face flames even redder and she presses her palms to her cheeks in mortification. “You have always shared such similar interests.” Melenor tries again.

“Please tell me he doesn’t know about this.” Allura groans, covering her eye with one hand. She’d _kissed his cheek_ last night. If he was here to court her then what about all of the things he’d said to her last night? Did he say them to win her favor? Allura’s stubbornness about remaining unmarried cannot compare to the warmth Lotor had made her feel last night on the balcony, so she certainly hopes that he was truthful the whole time. Else she would be forced by her own pride to reject him.

Melenor waves a hand dismissively. “Of course he doesn’t. Zarkon and Honerva have been looking for a way to get him out of the library. Zarkon’s been worried he’ll die alone. Galra tend to find him utterly repulsive so Daibazaal doesn’t have many prospects.”

Allura sighs with relief.

“Plus, your father and Zarkon have been gushing about being in-laws since Honerva was pregnant.” Allura lets out a giggle at that, betraying the frown she attempts to maintain.

“Something’s telling me you’re smitten, love.”

Allura’s frown deepens. “I don’t know where you’d ever get that idea, mother.”

Melenor smiles knowingly, about to refute her daughter’s statement before a knock sounds at Allura’s door.

“Princess?” It’s Lotor.

“It seems you have a visitor. I’d better be going. I love you, my daughter.” And the screen goes blank before Allura has a chance to bid her mother goodbye.

She looks in the mirror and realizes that she’s still in her nightclothes and her white hair is a tangled mess.

“One moment!” She pulls on her gown and combs out her hair, but regrettably does not have any time for makeup yet if she is to open the door in a timely manner.

“Lotor!” She says in greeting. He smiles brightly, fangs glinting in the early morning light.

“I was wondering if you’d allow me to escort you to breakfast.” He says.

Allura thinks of the conversation she’s just had with her mother. Part of her doesn’t want to give her parents the satisfaction. Part of her melts whenever she looks into his eyes. So she takes his arm and lets him lead her down to the dining hall.

“I’ve been made aware of our parents’ little plot.” He says casually, causing Allura’s eyes to widen in alarm. “Have you heard of it?”

She nods. “Mother told me of it this morning.”

He hums. He doesn’t look angry or anxious about the revelation, but he doesn’t say any more.

“What are your thoughts?” Allura asks.

Lotor’s face still doesn’t betray any particular emotions. He is either brilliant at masking them or he simple does not care.

“I appreciate that they are trying to help. However, I am capable of making my own choices.” Her heart sinks a little. Did that mean that he _didn’t_ want her? That he called her beautiful out of nothing but friendship?

“I feel we are both capable of letting our relationship progress as we see fit.”

And then, the curious words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. “And in which direction do you envision it progressing, Prince Lotor?”

He scratches behind his ear with his free hand. Ah, _there_ was the nervousness. He stops walking, and she realized that they’ve reached the same balcony they were looking over last night.

“Considering I asked your father for permission to court you before I learned of their plan, I’d say it’s up to you.”

Allura’s heart leaps into her throat.

“Y-you _what?_ ” She gasps in surprise, blush rising to the tips of her ears.

“If you’ll have me,” he adds, taking her hands in his. “Allura, I have loved you since that day in your father’s laboratory. Perhaps even before then. The feeling I had then is the same as the one I have whenever I am near you.”

Her eyes well with tears. It’s all happening so fast, and she’s caught up in the tangle of emotions. Does she love him too? She looks up at him and his eyes shine with hope, with pure adoration for her. She remembers the night sky in his eyes and the fire in his heart, a twin to her own. And she knows.

She finds herself nodding. “Yes,” her voice is hoarse, “yes, of course I’ll have you.” She releases his hands and then throws her arms around his neck, taking him by surprise when she kisses him fully on the mouth. His hands move to the small of her back as he relaxes into the kiss, and she feels him smile against her mouth.

 

“We should tell our parents you said no. Just as a punishment for their secrecy.” He murmurs against her mouth.

 

“I like the way you think.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoyed and let me know what you think! You can find me on Tumblr (and now PillowFort) at TheNumberFour


End file.
